


Vulnerable

by afteriwake



Series: Don't Know What You've Got Till... [5]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Aiden's Thoughts, Comfort, Crying Danny Messer, Danny Messer Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Aiden Burn/Danny Messer, F/M, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Literal Sleeping Together, Men Crying, POV Aiden Burn, Post Episode: s02e20 Run Silent Run Deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Aiden comforts Danny after his brother is beaten by Sonny Sassone and thinks about the state of their relationship.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> This answers the **stagesoflove** prompt " _Stages Of Change - acceptance_."

He curled up next to her and she stroked his hair back. In a way, this evening was probably the closest she'd ever gotten to Danny, and she was...she didn't know how she felt, really.

He'd shown up at her door looking like he'd lost everything. It was obvious he'd been crying, and she hoped there weren't any more tears. The sight of him looking so heartbroken was enough to make _her_ feel like crying. He'd managed, over the course of the evening, to tell her what had happened. There were long pauses between one sentence or a group of sentences and another, but she didn't care. She had time.

He was asleep now. If Aiden felt like moving she was sure she'd have seen him looking peaceful. She'd seen him sleeping before, plenty of times. Especially over the last few months.

She'd been thinking long and hard about the two of them, about how everything was going, where it was headed. She'd meant it when she said she wasn't asking for anything; the fastest way to get Danny to run was to push him into doing something he didn't want to do.

She ran her other hand up and down his bare arm, taking knowledge in the fact that he trusted her enough to come to her, to spill his fears out in a jumbled mess of emotion and then to just be...vulnerable. She wasn't used to vulnerable. Not from her, not from Danny...especially not from Danny.

But she'd get used to it. Whatever was going on between the two of them, wherever it went, she'd just take it as it came and deal with it. 

He stirred slightly. "Aiden?"

"Yeah?" she said quietly.

"Aren't you gonna get some sleep?" His voice was slurred and his words mumbled. He was barely awake.

"Yeah, I'm going to," she said quietly, laying her head down on the pillow next to his, closing her eyes. He lifted his arm up and she slipped her hand down from his upper arm to his chest so she was holding him, and then she drifted off to join him in sleep.

Life, for the moment, was good, for both of them.


End file.
